A semiconductor device test apparatus, and more particularly, a semiconductor device test apparatus including a movable test interface, which may perform a test via a one-touch operation, is disclosed herein.
In general, a semiconductor manufacturing process may include a fabrication process of forming a plurality of semiconductor devices on a wafer, an electric die sorting (EDS) process of testing the electrical properties of the respective devices formed on the wafer, and an assembly process of separating good devices determined by the EDS process into discrete devices and packaging the devices to protect the devices from external mechanical, physical, and chemical shocks.
Among these processes, the EDS process may be a process for determining whether the devices formed on the wafer are good or defective. The EDS process may include transmitting an electric signal to each of the devices formed on the wafer and determining whether the devices are good or defective based on an output signal corresponding to the transmitted electric signal.
Since each of the devices formed on the wafer has a very small size, directly connecting a tester configured to generate the electric signal to each of the devices may be very difficult. Accordingly, a probe card, including a plurality of probe needles, may be used as an intermediate medium between the tester configured to generate the electric signal and the wafer on which the devices are formed.
The tester may generate the electric signal used for testing a chip and transmit that electric signal to the probe card. The probe card may transmit the electric signal to each of the devices through the probe needles.